Perfect (For Miss Jewels)
by EnviousCupcake
Summary: Written for my friend Jewels...


_**Written for my friend Jewels **_

_**I don't own any one from the WWE **_

I looked over at Ashley and she as biting her nails..I knew she was worried…Things around the WWE have gone from bad to worse.. I knew tonight was only gonna get crazier…but thankfully we were already done for the night…

"You ok?" I asked her..

"Hmm oh yea..i'm fine" She sighed.

"That wasn't all that convincing.." I told her..

"I umm told Ambrose that there was someone else" she whispered..

my jaw dropped..Ashley and Dean have been together for about 3 years now and probably within the last 5-6 months their relationship has been pretty bad..All they do if fight! Roman, Seth and I have to break them up constantly and that goes over so well (Rolls eyes).

"When did this happen?" I asked her..

"Umm I finally admitted it to him last month but I have been seeing this person for a couple months now?" She said…

"Wow.." I said..

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Betcha I know who that is.." She said as I got up to answer it..

"Grreat" I said sarcastically.

I opened the door and sure enough it as Dean, Roman and my ex Seth Rollins.

"Can I help you three?" I asked..

"I wanna talk to her Jewels and Im not in the mood" Dean growled as he pushed passed me.

"Rude ass" I mumbled..

I looked at Seth and Roman and motioned for them to come in as well..I turned to see him pacing..Never a good sign with Ambrose..

"What exactly do I have to do huh? You have been ignoring my calls, texts emails? Hell Ash I came home and you were in the spare bedroom sleeping." He said to her..

"You arnt the same guy anymore..I told you this..I told you that if you ever changed to the point where I DIDN'T recognize my own boyfriend I was finding someone else..Look at yourself Ambrose! Who are you?" She said annoyed..

"Im the US CHAMP!" he yelled..

"Wrong answer..Your supposed to be my boyfriend we have been together for 3 years Hell any other normal couple would be engaged or married by now.." She said.

"What do I have to do huh?" He asked..

She got off the couch and walked over to him…She touched his face lightly and sighed…

"Right now you need to focus on what you want..and what you want isn't me..I don't know what changed Babe but I can see it in your eyes.." She said.. She kissed his cheek and whispered something to him and then walked over to us, gave us a sad smile and left..

"What just happened" Seth whispered..

"We broke up" Dean said fighting back tears..

No one knew what to say…

"What did she say to you?" Roman asked.

"She said she'll always love me but for now we are done.." he said sadly. "Jewels How do I fix this.." he said looking at me..

"Hun I don't know what to tell you this time..Im kinda shocked she just did that" I said to him

"Do you know who the other guy is?" Dean asked..

I shook my head no..

"Come on shes your best friend how can you not know" Seth said..

"Look she just told me…like as you were banging on the door..Shes kept this quiet…" I said..

"Do you have any clues?" Roman asked..

"No..I didn't even know there was another guy." I said..

"I have to fix this..I can't lose her!" Dean said as he ran out of the room..thankfully Roman and Seth went after him…I shook my head and fell back on the couch..

Hey..

I looked up and smiled, standing at the door was CM Punk..

"Hey you Come on in.." I said, he came in and closed and locked the door.

"Whats wrong" He asked sitting next to me..

"Ash just broke it off with Ambrose" I sighed..

"Finally" he sighed.

I looked at him confused..

"Excuse yourself?" I said

"Ill tell you a little secret…I know who shes been seeing..Well spending time with..and No I wont tell you…"he whispered wrapping his arm around me..

My jaw dropped.

"How is it that you know and I don't?" I asked..

"I saw them together about a week ago..they saw me and she explained some stuff to me. Don't worry shes in good hands..If I didn't think so I would have done something about it and put a stop to it..but I could see the love that was between the two of them." He said..

I pouted and looked at him, he just laughed and kissed my head..

"You will find out when shes ready to tell but trust me hes a good choice for her..she needs someone like him in her life…" He said.

"Fiiiinnne" I sighed..

I laid my head on his shoulder and he laced his hand with mine..I guess I forgot to mention we kinda like each other…We arnt dating, just ya know..

He gave me a smirk and leaned down and kissed me. I cupped his face and gave into him almost instantly, I felt his tongue slip in between my lips and explore every inch..He let out a sigh and without breaking the kiss he pulled me onto his lap, the kiss went from innocent and sweet to this hunger and desire. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cupped my face. I felt him pull at the hem of my top and I broke the kiss and raised my arms…he pulled it off and tossed it on the floor. I unzipped his hoodie to find he was bare underneath..I looked up at him and he was blushing..

"Someones anxious" I whispered..

"Who you?" he smirked.

"Smartass" i replied

"You love my ass" he laughed..

"Yes …yes very much" I stated.

He giggled and laid me down on the couch and leaned over me..

"Your amazing you know that" He whispered..

"You just want sexy time Phillip" I said

He smirked and bit his lip..

"You act like you don't want it baby.." he whispered..

"Ohhhh how wrong you are Mr. Brooks" I said looking up at him..

He ran his hand over my stomach and slipped it down the front of my jeans..

He dipped his fingers inside my panties and I rolled my hips against his hand. He leaned in and kissed my neck and bit it gently..

"Don't tease Punk" I whispered..

He trailed kisses up to my ear..

"I would never tease baby" He said.

He slipped his fingers inside and started working my little love button..I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck..

"Good God Phil…as much as I don't want you to stop we should take this back to the hotel?" I whispered…

"You sure?" He asked as he thrusted his fingers deep inside me making me bite my lip from screaming out..He started picking up speed and I had to hold back my moans…

"Oh..god please don't stop baby" I whispered…

I heard his fly unzip and he pulled my pants and undies down..He lined up and thrusted into me making both of us moan. He picked up his pace and looked at me…I felt a blush come to my cheeks and he gave me that crooked little smile and kissed me… He reached and grabbed my wrists and held them above my head and picked up his pace..

"Come on Punk..I know you are better then this…I thought you were the Best in the World" I moaned..

He looked down at me and smirked…He pulled almost completely out and slammed back in making both of us cry out..He repositioned himself and slammed back into my hitting my g-spot dead on making me cry out..

"Right there baby..Please..Im sooo close" I begged..He picked up his pace and about 5 thrusts later I felt myself clench around him and he groaned and told me he was about to cum…

"Come on Punk..cum in me" I whispered, I leaned up and bit lightly on his neck and both up us came undone, I through my head back and cried out his name, He let out a slew of curses along with my name and collapsed on top of me.

He pulled out and we cuddled the best we could on the couch..

"Will you please make this permanent" He whispered..

"What?" I asked

"Be mine.. Please" he asked..

"of course baby" I whispered…

He cupped my face and kissed me…Little did I know that it would be the start of a perfect relationship.


End file.
